


【哨向】His Beast 26

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 16





	【哨向】His Beast 26

吴世勋暂时失去了行动能力——他的双手被银链子拴着，垂头丧气的样子像只被马戏团驯服的野兽，不过这样的姿态似乎更加激发了张艺兴的同情，黑暗的空间里充满了黑暗哨兵身上特有的信息素气息，他分开腿跨坐在吴世勋的长腿上，以对坐的姿势抱着他的脑袋和他接吻，充满色欲地用嘴唇描摹对方英俊的轮廓，两团柔软紧实的臀瓣在吴世勋的胯间蹭来蹭去，试图唤醒紧身制服下另一头野兽。

他们深知就算逃过明日的审问，恐怕也无法长久地保全性命，别提吴世勋了，此刻就连一向极度自尊的张艺兴，也似面临世界末日般的，抛下了良好的教化和羞耻心，和吴世勋一起退化成两只只会繁衍交配的动物，在黑暗中迫不及待地扒拉下外裤，握着滚烫的性器往自己身体中塞。

处于黑暗中的吴世勋，身体各个感官机能被调动到极度敏感的顶点，获得的快感是平日里的数倍，在无法像往常一般用手捏住张艺兴双乳吮吸的情况下，他只能尽可能用脸颊贴住对方胸前滑腻的皮肤，张开嘴用上排稍尖的牙齿硌在张艺兴的肩膀上，直到看到两粒浑圆的血珠从苍白的皮肤下涌出，疼痛感和快感让张艺兴爽得全身微微痉挛。

“嘶——”

张艺兴光着身子坐在吴世勋的腿上，后面还含着他肿胀坚硬的性器，他只要一扭腰，顶部就准确无误地顶在自己的敏感点上，让他爽得全身肌肉都绷紧，也不在乎头顶的墙角是否架着摄像头，而后面是否又有多事的士兵在窥探——不过这已经无关紧要了，他到巴不得自己全身每一部分都染上吴世勋的味道，只有在他身边，张艺兴才觉得自己体内躁动的力量稍微平息一些，所以这也是吴世勋到现在都不知道他身体出现问题的原因。

他们一直安抚彼此直到黎明到来——黑暗的房间里看不见朝阳，可是吴世勋的生物钟却准确地告诉他，他和自己的向导又多活过了一天，说起来吴世勋也觉得十分好笑，以往虽然他也总被当作战争机器，或者嗜血野兽，那时从未有怕死的念头，可现在他却开始害怕了，他怕一觉醒来再也见不到张艺兴的脸。

所以张艺兴说什么话，吴世勋都照听不误。

审判如期而至，按照特拉维斯提的条件，吴世勋将暂时重新被重兵关押起来，而与此同时张艺兴必须为他作假证，直到对方调查小组撤案离开。

张艺兴强忍着想要一拳打在这些士兵脸上的怒气，蹲下来再次亲吻吴世勋的额头——他的刘海长长了，凌乱地耷拉在额前，低着头看不清表情，看上去是那么寂寥可怜。

“别和他们动气”

张艺兴瞟了一眼抵在吴世勋背上的枪，不同于以往吓唬他们玩的麻醉枪，这支是货真价实的步枪——这外形张艺兴再熟悉不过了，他曾在自己国家见证过无数次枪决宣判，这种枪出弹后座力小，声音也很轻，除了射程不远之外，可以说是极佳的处决犯人工具。

他知道吴世勋本事很大，即使现在戴着消除超能力的电击圈，身体也被束缚起来，恐怕旁人近身依旧很难，但张艺兴也不得不按照特拉维斯要求去做，因为子弹一旦出膛便没有了回头路，他不能因为自己贪图一时口快而拿吴世勋的生命冒险。

张艺兴对吴世勋的脸颊亲了又亲，安抚着他极易暴躁的小野兽，一旁负责为他带路的士兵倒是有些按耐不住，看两人亲个没完，咳嗽一声以表提醒。

“上尉，时间紧迫”

如果能用风刃杀人的话，吴世勋现在没准儿手上又多了一条人命——他恶狠狠地越过张艺兴的肩膀剜了对方一眼，随即依依不舍地目送张艺兴站起来走出去。

他有句话哽在喉咙还没来得及对张艺兴说，吴世勋张了张嘴，却因为口干舌燥而只能发出一些类似小孩牙牙学语的单音，张艺兴一脚踩在门槛上，一手扶着门框回头看他，坐在原处的吴世勋如同初遇那时一样，孤零零的像只被主人遗弃在路边的小猫咪，眼巴巴看着他，刘海还保持着张艺兴刚才为他拨动的样子。

——早点回来。

吴世勋还没来得及费力说出的话，张艺兴倒是先懂了，他冲吴世勋点了点头，毫不吝啬地露出他最爱的酒窝——已经数不清有多少次张艺兴在半夜醒来，发现吴世勋偷偷摸摸把食指放在自己酒窝的位置戳戳弄弄，对方看到自己醒了，便凑过来在脸颊上印一个满是口水印的吻，所以为了能再次看到吴世勋那张笨笨地想要讨好他的脸，现在没有什么事情是张艺兴不愿意做的。

“我知道”

他向吴世勋郑重的点头，跟着士兵踏出了这间暗室，屋外明亮的灯光一瞬间照的张艺兴眯起了眼睛——在这座一半建筑都在地下的塔所里，灯光比屋里的灰尘还要不值钱。

他跟着士兵，换乘了三部电梯，终于来到了审判用的小法庭，张艺兴不知道特拉维斯有没有接受调查，也不知道他现在在哪里，但自己周围全是他的士兵，横眉冷眼地用眼角看人，这种被蔑视的感觉让张艺兴颇为不舒服，在心底又把特拉维斯的祖宗十八代骂了个遍。

张艺兴低着头在脑子里默默组织着等下要用上的假供词，调查小组的负责人员坐在了他的对面，对方是个二十来岁年轻高大的男人，胸膛上别着张艺兴熟悉的军徽，等级并不比他低到哪里去。

“姓名？”

“张艺兴”

“军衔与兵种？”

“上尉，向导”

张艺兴心里苦笑了一下，现在他只是特拉维斯的傀儡，别说向导了，就连正儿八经的自由人都不是。

调查员皱着眉头认认真真浏览着张艺兴的档案以及本事件的案底，良久，他重新抬起头。

“上尉上报称援助国策划阴谋并对您和您的哨兵实行反人道主义的生化实验，这件事是否属实？”

张艺兴看着对方深邃冷静的眼眸，似乎想从中看出点什么感情来，但面前却如同一潭死水，末了，他认命似的紧闭着双唇，摇了摇头。

“您的证词与检举并不统一，这是件严肃的事情，希望上尉能够解释一下”

张艺兴低下了头，挖掘着头脑中痛苦的回忆。

“我和我的哨兵在执行一场人质救援任务中，因为——因为疏忽，受到了炸弹的辐射，这种辐射到现在对我都造成很大的困扰，我多次向哨所请求辞职回家治疗无果，迫不得已，才选择了偏激的方法”

对方露出同情的神色。

“方便知道，您的身体现在？”

“我因为丧失了向导力，精神长期处于低迷和崩溃的状态中，上次检查，医疗方说我有昆尼尔综合症”

审查小组发出交头接耳的声音，他们似乎都没有听说过这样的病症。

“安静！你们在学校里知识都学到狗肚子里去了吗？”

调查员修长的手指敲了敲红木桌面，转过头去对自己的同事出声提醒，他的神情不卑不亢，看起来严肃极了。

“那么我想，昆尼尔综合症确实对您的精神带来很大的困扰，据我所知，臆想，歇斯底里，暴怒，这些症状都与此疾病有关，这似乎也能解释您的所作所为——但不幸已经发生了，我身边遗憾，但据我所知这里有非常良好的医疗条件，相信一定能为上尉提供必要的康复环境”

言下之意就是，张艺兴的精神有问题，在无法证实当时精神正常的情况下，这件事就无法立案，除此之外，他既然已经来到这个国家援助，相当于签订了生死状，在塔所愿意为他提供优良医疗照顾的情况下，他无须回到自己的国家。

调查员继续向张艺兴套问了一些细节，他都用谎话对答如流，这场调查很快便结束了，张艺兴从椅子上站起来，准备回到他来的地方。

“上尉”

张艺兴走到门口，便被调查员叫住，对方一双明亮的眸子里写满了关切。

“方便透露一下，您的昆尼尔综合症已经到第几期了吗？”

张艺兴愣了一下，或许对方是个较真的人，他向他笑了笑。

“第二期”

“噢——”对方露出一种遗憾的表情“那祝您早日康复”

“谢谢”

张艺兴朝他微微点头，转身随同士兵返回来处，特拉维斯派人来告诉他，94号现在暂时安全，张艺兴这才终于微微松一口气，绷紧的肩膀也稍稍塌下来，他回头看了一眼调查员，对方站在原地目送着他，一头火红的头发在黑压压的人群中格外显眼。

TBC.


End file.
